


Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altered Scene in the med tent after Abby gets shock lashed. Smutty goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClumsyCapitolUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/gifts).



> The prompt "Make Me" was thrown my way and it got stuck in my head so here you go. Please don't judge me too harshly Feedback/comments are my favorite.

 

 

Her back felt as if it was on fire and anytime she twisted or reached, she felt the pain radiate through her whole body. It was so bad that she had agreed to let Jackson use a numbing agent on the wounds. So long as she could stand and work, she could ignore the mix of anger and guilt surging through her. Thinking back on her actions, Abby knew she had been rash and impulsive. Those boys may have just survived a war but they weren't trained soldiers. If something happened...she shook her head. It was done and she had to move forward. Like she did today, she would face the consequences of her actions with grace and strength.

"Abby?"

Looking up, she sighed in relief at the sight of Jackson with his med kit.

"I'm alright Jackson," she said, "just give me the spray so I can get back to work."

Turning around, Abby tried not to feel self-conscious of the open sores decorating her back. As soon as Jackson administered the numbing agent, she would throw on another shirt.

"This shouldn't have happened, I should have stopped it," Jackson told her while he looked at her wounds; "I thought he might have changed but Kane is still just a bully."

She turned and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Jackson, this was about what I did, not about who I am. Marcus didn't do this out of spite and you know it. I broke the rules and I accept the consequences."

He sighed, "I thought things would be different down here."

"Things are different," Abby told him, "for one, I am not dead."

His glare said that he didn't find her funny.

"What hasn't changed is my desire to find my kid," she continued, "so start mending."

With a huff, Jackson nodded, "hop up on the table so I can clean the wounds first."

He worked quickly, spreading a small amount of alcohol over each burn and whispering apologies as Abby flinched. As he wiped away the last of the numbing ointment, Abby watched the curtain to the tent open and Marcus walk in.

He stared at her as Jackson finished cleaning up her back, standing in the doorway and not saying a word.

"Thank you," Abby said to Jackson as he patted her shoulder.

She gave him a nod that it would be alright to leave her with Marcus. Jackson gave the other man a glare and retreated through the ark station to the other side of the camp. Marcus didn't move from the doorway.

"So, did it work?" She asked.

At his confused look, she continued, "is the rest of the camp back in line?"

He shook his head, "this wasn't something I considered lightly."

"You don't have to justify yourself, I broke the rules and I accept the consequences."

He looked startled at her admission, as if he couldn't believe she wasn't chastising him or angry with him.

"But you can lash me a hundred times," Abby continued, "and I am still going to do whatever it takes to find those kids, my kid."

"I know that," Marcus said, looking down and trying not to show his admiration at her stubborn courage.

"Then I guess we're done here," Abby said, some of her anger at the situation coloring her voice and making her wince internally. She wanted to hide that fierce desire to lash out at him for the pain she was in. Getting off the table, she moved to grab a new shirt from the bins and get back to work.

Watching her move with light steps and small twinges, his gut twisted the sight of her burns.

_She isn't dead, you didn't have to kill her._

The thought didn't help and the guilt coursed through his body even stronger. Marcus took some comfort in the idea that he would never have to order something like this again.

"I'm leading a mission to bring them back."

Abby stopped in her tracks. Her mind raced with hope at Marcus' words but she couldn't be sure she heard him right.

"This won't be a bunch of kids, looking to start a fight, but a diplomatic mission to make contact with the grounders commander and negotiate for peace. I'm taking the grounder prisoner with me to guide the way."

As Abby processed his words, the first thought that popped into her head was one of concern.

"Marcus, he could be leading you into a trap."

A small smile quirked his lips at her comment, "perhaps, but it'll give us a chance."

She turned around and stared in disbelief at the man standing before her. Marcus' eyes were heavy with grief and she felt a twinge of sadness that her actions led them here. He would carry this burden along with all the others he blamed himself for and consider it his justice.

"I did hear you, you know," he said, quiet regret coating each word in heavy apology.

"Then I'll go with you."

"No," he said, smiling down at the ground, "no, you are needed here at camp."

Anger surged through her at his easy dismissal of her help, "Jackson can handle medical and I want to come."

"It's not just your medical expertise that will be required," he stated, "I need to know that while I'm away you'll set a good example for our people."

She shook her head, "I am not being left behind Marcus. This is a chance to help Clarke."

"This is a chance to help all of our people Abby," he said with frustration, "you are needed in this camp and if you are here, then I won't be abandoning our people to survive on their own."

"You don't give them enough credit Marcus," she retorted, "They don't need to hold our hands. Sinclair is more than capable of setting a good example."

He threw his hands in the air, "I am trying to be reasonable here Abby!"

The shout echoed in the room and Abby crossed her arms over her chest. She didn’t think she was being unreasonable and this was her daughter they were talking about. Marcus wanted to keep her here, safe and protected but she wasn't the type to sit and wait patiently to see Clarke again. She walked into the crashed station and towards her sleeping quarters. Even if he didn't want her to, there was no way he was going to make her stay behind. Marcus followed her, unwilling to give up the discussion.

"Abby there is more than enough people willing to go with me," he told her, "I don't see why you can't admit that I am right on this. You need to stay here."

"No," she answered, throwing the word out like a challenge, "you are letting me come with you."

She stepped closer with every word as if being in his face would make him see things her way. His eyes flashed in annoyance and frustration but he didn't step back.

"No, I am not."

She growled in her throat and tried not to yell, "Marcus, you don't understand. She is my daughter and you will let me come."

He glared at Abby. She glared back, unwilling to back down. There was something static and alive in the air between them. Tension seeped into every corner of the room.

"No, please don't be childish about this," he said with his hands pressed into his hips and lips pursed in irritation.

"I am not being childish Marcus, you are. Just let me come along."

"Make me."

The tension snapped. Pushing hard, Abby slammed them both into the wall and then her lips attacked his with nips and growls. Her hands tangled into his hair and pulled at the sleek brown locks while she devoured his mouth. Kissing him into the wall, Abby ground her lower body against his as his hands found their way into her hair and he kissed back just as fierce and wild.

Pulling away, Abby looked up into his face, "I am going with you."

"No."

Marcus let her spin him around and he braced for impact against her desk before she fell on him again. Her hands slid under his jacket and scraped gouges down his arms while her lips and teeth attacked his throat. Need like wild fire surged through his veins and he pressed her teeth firmly against his throat as she bit and sucked at the exposed flesh. Her mark stood dark and purple against his skin and she gave it a final lick before seeking out his lips again. Abby threw his jacket to the floor and pulled his hips closer to her. Feeling him hard and straining against his pants, Abby reached down and palmed his erection in her hand with a wicked smile. Gulping down air at the feeling of Abby's hand rubbing circles around the head of his cock through his pants, Marcus brushed the hair from her face and gripped the back of her neck. His hand guiding her forward, he pressed bruising kisses to her mouth. His tongue swirled and sucked at hers while his teeth caught at her lower lip.

"Abby," he whispered, coming up for air, "I don't, what are you..."

Abby didn't give him time to say anything more because her hand was at his zipper and she was freeing his erection from the confines of his pants. She wrapped her fingers around his length and dragged a moan from his throat. He massaged her breasts through her shirt, circling her nipples with his fingers and making her gasp. Marcus’ shirt followed his jacket onto the floor and Abby dragged her nails down his chest, catching both of his nipples and making him hiss in pain. She backed away, pulling her own shirt off and reveling in the numb feeling coating her back even as her core pulsed with need. Her brown eyes were dark with desire and his were almost black in the low light. His boots and pants joined the pile of clothes on the floor and Abby couldn’t think beyond wanting to feel him inside her. He helped free her from her shirt and pants but she didn't give him time to enjoy the view of her naked before him. Turning him away from the desk, Abby pushed on his chest till his back was once again flush with the wall of the station. Her arms went around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands gripped her hips as she lowered her aching sex onto him. Abby groaned and Marcus growled, pulling her down till he was buried inside her completely. The feel of her walls clenching around him robbed Marcus of coherent speech and his growl turned to a moan. Abby's mouth latched onto his and she caressed his tongue while rocking up and down on him. Marcus braced himself against the wall and let her take complete control, using his hands to keep them steady while she rode him. Keeping her arms wrapped around his neck for support, Abby kissed up his neck and sucked his earlobe into her mouth as her rhythm grew faster.

"Marcus," she whispered in his ear, "let go."

His hands clenched on her hips at her request, leaving moon shaped dents in her skin. Marcus thrust up into her with powerful strokes while she leaned back, finding just the right angle to push her over the edge. The position pushed her breasts into his face and he sealed his mouth over one of her nipples. Sucking at the nub in time to his thrusts, Marcus felt Abby reach her peak and fall. Her clenching walls, frantic grasping hands, and soft mews of pleasure gave Marcus what he needed to join her in orgasm. He kept thrusting as he came down, letting her ride out the bliss pulsing through her body.

She rested her head against his and sighed in contentment, "why can't I come with you?"

"I thought you just did."

Her weak laugh against his chest warmed every part of his heart and Marcus pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Nuzzling against him, Abby tried not to think about what this action might mean for the both of them. Spontaneous sex with someone who recently had her shock lashed was not her usual coping method.

"I need you here to do what I can't while I am gone," he told her, his voice low and pleading, "They are our people Abby, your people and they do need you."

Abby’s first instinct was to keep fighting for what she wanted, regardless of the sense he was making but Abby swallowed her pride and nodded. She could find the patience to wait if he could find peace for them all.

"You find my daughter and I will be a model citizen, I promise."

He set her down on the floor and cupped her face in his hands, "I need you to be more than that Abby. I need you to be Chancellor."

Her look of shock didn't surprise him and he grabbed for his pants. Pulling out the small pin, Marcus pressed into her hands.

"Please Abby, for your people."

She nodded and clenched her fist around the small metal object, "alright Marcus."

“Thank you Abby,” he said with obvious relief and his faith in her abilities left her astonished.

He didn't say anything else as he gathered up his clothes and dressed. Abby joined him in getting put back together and her mind swirled with all that had happened in such a short time period. The wounds on her back didn't hurt but she could feel the skin as it tightened and stretched. She could feel the after effects of her orgasm still sweeping through her body, igniting nerve endings and flooding her body with endorphins. The day felt like a nightmare turned dream and Abby followed Marcus back to medical in a daze of hope and worry. Before they reached the open area of the medical tent, Marcus grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her against him in an engulfing hug.

"I'm sorry Abby," he said, his voice muffled from being buried in her thick hair.

"I'm sorry too Marcus," she answered, giving him a gentle squeeze around his waist, "now go find those kids."

"Yes Chancellor," he answered with a soft grin as he drew the collar of his jacket up higher to hide the dark purple hickey against his neck.

Abby returned his grin, her heart skipping at the warmth in his eyes, and led the way back into the med tent.


End file.
